Witness - Frozen Memories
Witness or Witness - Frozen Memories as it's named when replayed, is the first mission of Joe's Adventures. Overview Joe Barbaro awakens to see his life long friend Vito Scaletta being taken away by the police. In a panic he calls Freddy's Bar where he speaks to Luca Gurino. Luca explains that one of the gas station attendants squealed on Vito for selling stolen gas stamps and tells Joe to find the attendant and persuade him not to testify. Joe goes to the gas station only to find out the witness is leaving on a 5 o'clock train, so he heads to Union Station where after a short chase, he finally confronts him. While convincing him not to return to Empire Bay, Joe learns that there's an even bigger rat, Richie Mazzeo, who intends to testify against the entire Clemente organization. Joe must then find Mazzeo and shut him up for good. Walkthrough After the opening cut scene go to the wardrobe and get dressed then head outside. This is the only mission set in 1945 so spend some time doing whatever you want before you begin, if there are any 1940's era cars you want to keep, now's the time to get them. Once you're ready, get in a car and follow your GPS to the gas station where a short cut scene will play upon entering. When you regain control, head out and get in your car. You wont need to chase the guy far, a Fuel Tanker will cut him off before long and another cut scene will play. You'll learn that the real witness is Stan and he's getting ready to board a train out of Empire Bay. You now have a set time to get to Union Station so make your way there quickly. Once you enter, Stan will run and you'll have to chase after him. The chase sequence is scripted so you wont catch him for a while no matter how hard you try. Just follow along and don't let him get too far ahead. Once you head up the stairs and out of the train yard he'll be hit by a car and begin to limp. Now is when you'll finally get him and yet another cut scene will play out. You'll learn that Stan is the least of your problems because someone is planning to rat out the entire Clemente organization. Head to the nearest payphone and call Luca. He'll tell you the rat is Richie Mazzeo and to find where he's being kept and shut him up for good. Get back in your car and follow your GPS to the Empire Bay Police Department where two detectives will be having a conversation as they walk to their car. When they get in follow them on a lengthy drive and they'll eventually turn onto an unpaved road leading to the Yacht Club. When you reach the locked gate, get out and there will be a set of stairs that lead down to the lake. Make your way across the ice to a boathouse where two detectives will be standing, then after a brief cut scene Joe will be crouched behind a crate. From here there's two ways to proceed, the guns blazing or the stealth approach. Guns Blazing Once you open fire a timer will start, it's nothing to worry about though, they give you plenty of time. Work your way up to and then through the barn, killing the detectives as you go. Once you're through the barn, kill the ones outside then move forward to the next building. Playboy magazine #1 is located here. When they're all dead and you get to the door where Mazzeo is being kept you'll need to pick the lock. A cut scene will play showing a brief exchange of gunfire between Joe and two cops, after which Mazzeo will run out. Stealth Approach Sneak up and use a stealth kill on the detective ahead of you and again on the one further down the dock, then make your way to the barn and go to the right as you enter. There will be some crates by a light that you can climb, leading up to a series of planks above. Go across the planks to the other side of the barn and come back down, then sneak through the next section and out the door. Keep going and turn right at the corner of the next building where one detective will walk out, when he stops by the edge stealth kill him then pick the lock on the door where Mazzeo is. If you manage to make it through the whole area without being caught you'll get a slightly different cut scene where Joe comes through the door and kills the two unsuspecting cops as they sit quietly and then Mazzeo runs out. Conclusion Whatever way you go, after the cut scene you'll be in a car chasing Mazzeo down the trail and out onto the frozen lake. The main objective is to kill him, however if you want the achievement/trophy Arctic Grave you need to do it by pushing him into the water. See the achievement walkthrough for details. Once he's dead drive to Freddy's Bar and watch the closing cut scenes. You'll then flash forward five years to 1950 where you'll spend the remainder of the DLC. Notes *You begin the DLC with a black Culver Empire in your garage. *Harry's, Giuseppe's and all Gun Shops stock their full inventory of weapons throughout the entire DLC. *You can sell cars to Derek for export in this mission and throughout the DLC. *Replaying this mission from 1950 will take you back to 1945 where you will remain until completion, after which you'll be returned to the same point you previously were. *Replaying this mission will cause all clothing in your wardrobe to disappear, however your money, cars and weapons will remain. *If you replay this mission all your cars from 1950 will be available to you, despite the fact that they don't exist yet. Trivia *This mission takes place during the beginning of Time Well Spent. *This is the only mission to feature Vito or Henry in any of the Mafia II DLC's. *Joe sings along to Bing Crosby's song I've Got a Pocketful of Dreams after killing Mazzeo, even if the radio isn't turned on. *It is the only mission where you can access the Boat Yard. *If the player looks in the mirror by the wardrobe at the very start of this mission there is an option to "Show Off". *In the closing cut scene it's shown to be snowing after Vito's trial when according to the timeline it's mid May and it should be warm and spring like. *In chapter 2 Home Sweet Home Joe`s Culver Empire has the license plate FQ-358 but in the DLC it has different license plate Gallery Witness-002.jpg|Mission screen - "Witness - Frozen Memories" Witness-001.jpg|Joe waking up after a night with his girls. Witness-003.jpg|Vito being arrested. Witness-004.jpg|It was Stan! Witness-005.jpg|Sorry I've heard that one before. Witness-005a.jpg|You got nine good fingers left. Witness-006.jpg|Following the detectives. Witness-007.jpg|A walk on the ice. Witness-008.JPG|Killing the first detective. Witness-009.jpg|The barn. Witness-010.jpg|Frozen lake chase. Witness-011.jpg|Mazzeo sleeps with the fishes. Witness-012.JPG|It's done. Witness-013.jpg|Luca telling off Joe. Witness-014.jpg|Henry warns Joe to skip town. Witness-015.JPG|Joe in his disguise circa 1950. Category:Joe's Adventures Missions Category:Missions Category:Joe's Adventures Category:Mafia II Category:Gameplay